New Begginings
by Dragon-wolf and Cat
Summary: Hi! Thanks for all the help and support. Spyro and Cynder settle down, but the two oldest hatchlings go up, and get into trouble. But their not the only ones causing trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is Dragon Wolf Girl! So the show must go on. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Spyro.**

**_Prologue: **

**Before the Awakening….**

**The two dragons, Spyro and Cynder, shot a big blast of light purple fire. Malefore was finally defeated. Everyone was happy, and sad. They thought that Cynder, and Spyro, their heroes were dead. But some still think that they are still alive….**

**Chapter one: **

**The**

**Awakening**

**The day was nice, warm, and breezy. Each strand of grass with one drop of water.**

**Two dragons, one purple, and one dark purple. Still asleep, not knowing that they**

**are still alive. Spyro, the purple dragon, woke up, he tried to think of where he could be but no answers came.**

"**Where are we?" Asked Spyro, not knowing that Cynder was still asleep.**

"**Ugh, Spyro. What do you think you're doing waking me up this early?" Asked**

**Cynder, sleepily.**

"**What? Oh, sorry Cynder. I didn't know that you were still sleeping. Well, at least we're still in one piece. Well, good morning, by the way." Said Spyro.**

"**Good morning to you too. And I don't know where we are." Said Cynder.**

"**I don't know where we are either, Cynder." Said Spyro**

**Where are they? Are they dead? Or are the alive? Stay tuned!**

**Like the cliff hanger? Hope ya did. Dragon wolf girl out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I know it's been like a week or like a month since I last wrote. So I'm going to try and make this chapter long. I'll try my best to describe everything.**

**And if you have played The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon then you might know what I'm talking about. And soon, once I reach 5 or 10 chapters on this then I'm going to make Q & A. Of course it'll be on Spyro Archive. Sorry for boring you guys with my author note. OK Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Talking…..**

"**Wait. Someone's missing Spyro." Cynder said.**

"**I think I know who. Hold up. SPARX! WHERE ARE YOU?" Spyro yelled.**

"**Spyro, my man how have you been?" Said Sparx as he appeared. "Hello, Cynder."**

"**Sparx! I've missed you so much!" Spyro said happily**

"**Yeah you too, brother." Sparx replied**

"**So…. You are leaving me out?" Said a hooded figure.**

"**Hey, Hunter! You weren't fast enough! I beat you! I beat a cheetah!" Sparx said joyfully. "Maybe you ought to be faster!" **

"**Umm….Are we near the Cheetah Village?" Cynder said curiously.**

"**Why do you ask Cynder?" Hunter said plainly.**

"**Well Hunter as you can see, we have grown tired from defeating Malefore." Spyro said Spyro calmly.**

"**Can we go back to the Village already? My wings are getting tired." Sparx complained.**

"**Okay, okay Sparx. We'll lead you two back." Hunter said.**

"**Thank you!" Sparx said aloud.**

"**Come on, Cynder lets go" Spyro said. They all started walking towards the Cheetah Village chatting along the way they traveled to the Village happily.**

**Ok I know it might not be THAT long but just think, I'll be writing again soon. OK? Dragon wolf girl out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys! So sorry about everything. Ok so to the reviews…. The hate mail one (sorry I don't do usernames) to you I personally think that you should get a grip and not be so dang mean. To the other one which was okay, I think you're AWESOME! Ok so I meant to put paragraphs and I will. OK people? Understood? OK. Read!  
_

Chapter Three: Going Back to Cheetah Village

"Hey Spyro, Cynder, why don't you try to fly?" asked Sparx as they all trotted happily to the Cheetah Village. "Ok." Replied Spyro, hoping the magic chain would come off. "Come on Spyro, let's go for it!" Said Cynder joyfully. As both of the two dragons took of they realized that the chain had already broken off. "Spyro! Look! The chain is broken!" Cynder exclaimed gleefully. "Yeah! Your right Cynder! Again!" Spyro said, chuckling. As the warm breeze blew past them they looked into each others eyes.

"Spyro! Cynder! Aren't you going to come down here?" Said Sparx, annoyed at the pair of dragons. "Ok, Sparx. Just a second." Replied Spyro as he was staring up into Cynder's aqua colored eyes. "One… Spyro! You're not down here!" complained Sparx. "Sparx, stop it." Hunter finally said. "Yeah, Sparx! Spyro didn't really mean one second! Jeez, Sparx." Cynder added to Hunters sentence. "Ok Guys.' Said Sparx All of them laughed at Sparx. "Guys! Not Funny!" Said Sparx" "What, what, what, is wrong with them?" Mumbled Sparx right before something made the bushes move a bit. "What was that?" Asked Spyro to everyone. They all said "Dunno" or "Don't know"

Spyro started to go down to move towards the mysterious bush. Almost everybody cowered, but Cynder did not move an inch. She only flapped her wings and started to go down to the ground and follow Spyro to the bush. She looked into the shadows and sat down and started to knead the ground with her claws. When she got up to run nobody paid any attention to her running towards the water fall. All Hunter and Sparx did was just pat attention to Spyro and the bush. Suddenly there was a scream from the water falls.

OK! Done with that! Chapter four will be coming out soon. Oh yeah , I meant to update a while back but I didn't get the time. So check randomly. Dragon Wolf Girl out


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! OK sorry for the long wait for chap number three. I forgot my pass. LOL. Ok so for haters of any of my stories here something that I came up with: I may go down in flames, but my confidence will protect me. How was that? Was it good? Oh, by the way thanks for everything, my rabid readers. BTW chapters will be longer. And my pet cat Kisa says thanks. And she waves her paw at you to say hello.

New Beginnings: Chapter Four: The Mysterious Villain

A scream came from by the waterfall. Spyro's , Hunter's, and Sparx's head whizzed around to see blood in the water.

"You left her alone?" he yelled at them, not meaning to.

"Sorry" Hunter and Sparx said at the same exact time.

Spyro sighed. They ran to the waterfall to find Cynder lying on the ground, all beat up and bleeding. Cynder pointed her spear-like tail toward where the 'person' went.

Spyro turned his head and looked at her, worried. Cynder's eyes said 'Go. I can take care of myself.' Spyro cast a worried glance at her. She nodded weakly at him, then the woods. Spyro cast a mean glance at his friends that were with him when he heard the scream. They both looked guilty. He didn't blame them. He looked at his feet, and at last he said, "We're going."

"O—Kay?" his friends said.

He just rolled his, got into his flight stance, and took flight. Sparx went in the air with him, while Hunter started running just below Spyro's shadow. Cynder glanced at Spyro gratefully. Spyro winked at her in return.

Cinder's POV

I winked gratefully at him. He returned her grateful glance with a wink, and then he returned back to flying. 'I'm in love.' I thought, 'but does he love me back in return?' I thought sadly. I thought of Ember. How she loved him. But then again, Flame is Ember's boyfriend. I got up carefully, hoping I wouldn't fall, after all the wounds. Thankfully, the bleeding half-stopped. I sighed and went to the Cheetah Village. One of the cheetah guards said, "Prowlus, I think you should come her. And bring Meadow with you. You might want to see this." I nodded my thanks to the guard. "Who is it?" asked a figure that appeared in the shadows. It was Chief Prowlus! "Oh! It's you! Um… so what are you doing here? I thought you and Spyro died fighting Malefore. Meadow you really want to come here." He called. A sigh came from the shadows. "Coming, Prowlus."

"Come see, Meadow, come see!" Prowlus replied to Meadow's unwelcoming tone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Cynder! I didn't think you were alive. I was just in the middle of my nap and- Cynder what happened to you?" Meadow said looking at my neck, wings, shoulders, and tail. "I- um… it's a long story." I said plainly "Let me go and get some herbs for yo-"he was cut off my voice "No thanks. I'm sure Spyro will find some." I said,

staring up into the sky, praying that Spyro will be safe. "Where is Spyro?" Meadow and Prowlus said together. "He's trying to find the one who almost killed me." I said, explaining where he went and how he was looking at something in a bush. "I'll send some of my people to help Spyro." Prowlus said, trying to sound helpful. "Okay." I shrugged.

Okay so was this chapter a LOT longer and a lot more interesting than my other chapters? I mean, like chapter 3? TOTAL CLIFFHANGER! LOL! Okay so more chapters coming soon! Again, thanks for all the reviews and faves. BTW one third of the time, Kisa, ( 9 months old brown- gray tabby with dark brown stripes, technically a brown tiger with green eyes and fore paws are white and also back paw are white) was on the computer desk! and now she's layin down on it. lol Ok, Dragon Wolf Girl, out. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! So this chapter will be... Spyro's POV! YAY! Whoop! Ok normal chapter, normal update. On wit da show!

New Beginnings:

Chapter Five:

Following the Tracks

Spyro's POV

I winked at Cynder and flew off, Sparx by my side and Hunter running just below him. Who knew a cheetah could be as fast as a dragon? Well better get on to tracking the almost murderer. By looking at the size of the footprints, the creature was small, but I guessed he was stealthy. The almost-murderer left before Sparx, Hunter and I got to Cynder. He must have been athletic. By the looks of it, it looked like he jumped on and off of the tree branches. I looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds moving in. I felt raindrops on my hard scales.

"I wished it didn't rain." Hunter growled.

"Me too." Sparx nodded in agreement.

I said nothing. Hunter started to run faster to get under me, so I slowed down for him. He nodded his thanks, trying to save his breath for running. Sparx joined Hunter under me. Hunter stopped. "The scent. It's fresh. But it leads that way. Let's go." He said nodding toward the left. We kept on flying until we came to a cave. "The scent stops at the entrance of the cave." Hunter explained. We ventured into the cave. Something screeched in agony. "Hunter! Where are you going?" asked Sparx. "To where the scream came from. We need to find out what made it." Hunter replied. Hunter creeped toward the scream. A moment later, Hunter was gone and back again, but when he came back, he looked as beat up as Cynder.

Sparx POV

I saw Hunter creep out weakly. He was covered in blood. Looking just like Cynder. 'No, this can't happen!' I thought. But it already did. Spyro cast one glance at me, then Hunter. Spyro ran into the end of the cave. "No! Don't leave me with the weakened one! What if the killer attacks me?" I yelled. "Stop thinking about yourself, Sparx! Take Hunter out side and get some stuff for him!" Spyro replied. I sighed and looked at Hunter. 'Fine.' I thought. I grabbed Hunter by the arm, dragged him out and left him alone so I could find some herbs to heal him. I finally found the herbs and rushed back to Hunter. When I got back, Hunter was gone.

"Hunter! Hunter, where did you go?! I'm not joking! Please, Hunter, Come out! I got the herbs for you? Are you mad at me for calling you a weakling? I'm sorry about that, Hunter! I was just joking! I didn't mean that literally! Please come out! I'm super sorry! Please come out! Please where are you?" As soon as I finished my pleading calls for Hunter to come back, something whacked me and as soon as I fell to the ground, I felt claws.

So how was that? A lot long than my first to chapters right? It's so awesome that I'm doing my stuff more regularly! Has my writing gotten a lot better? If you think so, please review! Tell anyone who likes Spyro, to read this story! Thanks! Dragon Wolf Girl, out. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Okay so new picture for the story! Pretty awesome right? O.K so chapters are WAY longer and I plan on making this chapter the longest of all the previous chapters. And sorry if you think their short. If you have a flame on your mind, write it. OK?

New Beginnings:

Chapter Six: A New Scar

Hunter's POV

I went into the cave, cautiously, trying to detect where the screaming came from. Well, I mean remember where the screaming came from. As I entered the end of the cave, something hit me from behind, beating me up brutally. 'Take that, traitor' the cave whispered. The something finally stopped. I crawled out of the end of the cave, weakly. "What happened?" Sparx and Spyro's eyes said. . Spyro cast one glance at me, then at Sparx. Spyro ran into the end of the cave. "No! Don't leave me with the weakened one! What if the killer attacks me?" Sparx yelled. "Stop thinking about yourself, Sparx! Take Hunter out side and get some stuff for him!" Spyro replied. Sparx sighed and looked at me. Sparx grabbed me by the arm, dragged me out and left me alone so he could find some herbs to heal me. When Sparx was gone, I was left alone. Something was creeping in the grass. I could not tell what it was until it came out, beat me up again. It was a monster. My world went black

Spyro's POV

I went into the back of the cave. Slowly creeping inside, but to find, nothing was there. Who maimed Hunter then? Maybe it got scared and ran out. But that's just a maybe. I slowly went back out to the cave entrance to find, healing herbs scattered all around the forest floor, Hunter AND Sparx were gone. I couldn't believe my eyes. Suddenly, I say cheetahs running all around me. I only recognized one. And that one was Chief Prowlus.

"Hello, Spyro. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Chief Prowlus said in a usually welcoming tone. I couldn't believe my ears. Prowlus was actually being… nice! "Hi, Prowlus." I replied with the same welcoming tone. "Where are hunter and Sparx?" He asked. "Well… I think they got kidnapped by the same guy." I answered his question.

"That's a shame. Come with us to the Cheetah Village. You can rescue them later. Is that clear?" he asked. I just nodded and we headed back to the waterfall that became a river and led to the Cheetah Village. "Spyro, how come you're not hurt?" Prowlus asked.

"Well, the person who attacked Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter, didn't attack me. I thought it was weird though. I thought this Almost murderer guy wanted to kill me." I explained to him. He just nodded. Soon we were at the Cheetah Village finally. As soon as I got there, I saw two shapes in the shadows. The first one jumped out and said "Hey Spyro! Long time, no see!" It was the cheetah that they saved from a cave, and ended up with a broken leg. Meaning, only one cheetah, Meadow.

"Hey! How's your leg? Did it get any better?" I asked, returning the delightful greeting. "Yes, it sure did!" He replied. Prowlus whispered something in Meadow's ear. All I could hear was meadow saying, "Oh, alright." And with that, they walked of the Prowlus' den. And at long last the second shape jumped out. "Cynder!" I exclaimed excitedly!

"Spyro! You finally got here! Wait, where are Hunter and Sparx?" Cynder asked.

"Well, it's a long story." I replied

"Well, I have time."

"Well, I'll tell you later."

"OK!" she finished off our conversation. Meadow came out of Chief Prowlus' den.

"Cynder, Prowlus needs you in his den." Meadow said plainly. "O-kay?" she just said.

She started to walk of to Chief Prowlus' den. "Bye." I whispered when she reached the den. I turned around to see, Hunter and Sparx.

Okay, so did you like it, love it, or hate it? Okay so flames are okay, but cursing will not be allowed, OKAY? Okay. So new chapter coming up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Hi guys! It's Redstar here! So umm…. Yeah. ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter Seven; The Welcoming

Cynder's POV

"_What do you want Prowlus?" _I wanted to ask. But I just thought it. It would be rude to say that. I followed the cheetah as he guided me to his den. For a moment he stopped. "_Wha-? Why are you stopping?" _ I opened my mouth but the words didn't come out. That would be a rude thing to say. "Down there." He said. I had no idea what he meant. And then I saw it. It was a tunnel. Now I know where Meadow went when he was injured. Chief Prowlus sighed once we got into his den. "Sparx and Hunter are dead!" he blurted out.

"That's not true!" I protested against his words

"I'm afraid it is true, Cynder."

"Liar!" I ended the conversation. Something caught my eye. I looked in the corner of my eye. Something pink. And something flame red. Suddenly, the two shapes disappeared. Then, something whacked me in the back of my head. My sight went whack, and I lost focus. The next thing I see is healing herbs whizzing around. After that, I could see nada.

-Meanwhile what was happening to Spyro-

_Their_ alive? I could not believe my eyes when I saw the right in front of me. Well, the Cheetah Village is the most _obvious _place they would try and get to if there were lost in the forest. I would try and find this place too. Even though I have only grass to flame. Well, truth is I could go into the cave which we found Meadow (injured) in.

"Spyro? My _man!_ I cannot believe you are alive! You owe me a day of being your king, Hunter!" Sparx said when I started staring in disbelief. "Um… well, duh. I was alive all this time." I sighed, "Prowlus, I think, is talking to Cynder about how you guys, are dead."

"But we are not _dead!"_

"I told Prowlus that I couldn't find you, so I supposed you were dead!"

Sparx sighed. He was always this way. _Always._ "Dude, what are you staring at? One of the huts?" Sparx tried to change the subject about me supposing that he, and Hunter, were dead. We were best buds since we were born! Well, ever since _He _was born and I hatched out of an egg.

My best bud. "I'm going to check on Cynder and Prowlus to see if their alright. Alright?" I told them. "A simple 'Hi Hunter' would be nice." Hunter mumbled. Sparx patted Hunter on the back sympathetically, and stared at me, as if saying 'Would stop worrying about Cynder? Is she your _girlfriend _or something?' I just turned around and started trotting to Prowlus' den. As soon as I got there, Cynder and Prowlus were not there. I looked up to see if they were on the ceiling. _They wouldn't be there. The ceiling would cave in._ I thought to myself. _Oh no. Their not here?! _ I sniffed the ground looking for a fresh scent, to see if they were hiding. _Nope._ I sniffed the air for one last check. _Some dragons took them off somewhere! I'm not that stupid! I'll catch them, whoever they are!_

_Cynder's POV

I tried to get up, but my legs were not touching solid ground. As I looked up I saw a pink female dragon with blue eyes. _Brilliant. _I thought, just_ another capture. Hopefully this time I won't get hurt. _ I looked over to see if they had Prowlus. I didn't see him. He was missing in action. The other dragon was flame red with, out of the ordinary, fire red eyes. I tried to scream, but the pink dragon that was holding me dug her claws into my sides. _Gah! I didn't notice she had me from the sides. _I thought. "We need to take her to our tunnel." The fiery red one stated. "No way!", the pink one female dragon growled to the male fiery red one, "What if she talks to that cheetah and decide to attack and raid our home?". The fiery red one stared at the pink female. "You do have a point." He said.

"Do you mind? Stop digging your claws into my sides." I grumbled.

"Oh! Uh…hehe. Sorry. I thought you were one of my stuffed dead critters." She said in a weird voice. "Um… o-kay." I said as if she said something really creepy. Which she did.

"Oh! Were here!" the red one said with happiness in his voice. "Thank goodness. She was getting heavy!" the pink dragon exclaimed. I growled at the way she insulted my weight. She glanced at me rudely as if _I_ insulted her weight. "Calm down, Ember." The red one said soothingly. The one with the supposed name Ember, growled at him.

_Where do I remember that name? I swear I've heard it somewhere. Maybe it's one of the cheetahs names. _I thought,_ trying_ to push away the question. When I blinked then next thing that happened to me was being dropped by Ember. _Fly, you snail-brain!_

"Fly! Are you a snail or a cheetah?" Ember said. Once she said that I started flapping my wings, started flapping them slowly and finally landed on solid ground.

"Finally! Oh, solid ground, I missed you!" I said joyfully bouncing up and down. The two dragons stared at me. Ember and her friend started walking away. "Come on!" she hollered. I followed her directions, through every twist and turn.

"Were here!" she called to me happily in a sing-song voice. "Finally!" the red dragon and I said at the same time, with relief in our voices. Ember looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What? My feet hurt!" The red dragon stated. Ember just rolled her eyes.

She crawled into a hole the seemed to open up. I followed her very warily.

She stopped when there was a fork in the path. There was light in that passage!

Ember started walking regularly and so did the red dragon. Once we stopped, I looked around. The Passage turned into a cave! "Alright." , Ember said. "I'm Ember, and I think you already know." She shot a mean glance at the red dragon. He whimpered and said, "I'm Flame."

**A/N Okay! So what do you think? Did you like it? I liked writing it! It was a pain in the royal butt! Alright, until next time peeps! Dragon wolf girl out.**


End file.
